onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Enterprises
Lord Enterprises, Inc. are the legacy media assets of Victor Lord, including The Banner daily newspaper, WVL/WVLE-TV, WVLE radio, and life interest of the Llanfair estate. Background Victor's heiress daughter, Victoria, inherits publishing rights to the Banner newspaper as a part of Victor's initial will in 1976. Dorian Cramer Lord is initially bequeathed the landed Llanfair estate and part-ownership of WVL/WVLE-TV, WVLE radio, and The Banner; Viki purchases Dorian's stake in the newspaper soon after Victor's death. Victor's nephew Richard Abbott is appointed head of the European bureau of The Banner after being a reporter in 1979 by Viki's then-husband Joe Riley. The landed estate and majority ownership of the broadcast media outlets revert to Victoria in 1982 due to a codicil stipulating Llanfair and legacy assets return to the biological Lord heir if Victor's spouse remarries, which Dorian does at Llanfair with attorney Herb Callison that year. Dorian continues to live at Llanfair until she is forcibly removed by Viki's then-new husband, Clint Buchanan. Tina Lord (then, Clayton) gains rightful access to the estate when Victor reveals her paternity to him in a letter during The Banner newspaper's 50th anniversary celebrations in 1985. Richard briefly takes over the company when Viki suffers a recurrent bout with her mental illness in 1986. The Sun tabloid newspaper is founded, owned, and edited by Todd Manning with millions of dollars in inheritance bequeathed to him at the revelation of his paternity to Victor in 1995; Todd's twin brother, Victor Lord, Jr., assumes ownership of Todd's assets (under his brother's identity) from 2003 until Victor, Jr.'s apparent death in 2011. Victor, Jr.'s assets are betrothed under dubious circumstances to Irene Manning as part of Victor, Jr.'s will, access which then reverts to legal heiress Tina at Irene's death in October 2011. Later, in court proceedings, Tina relinquishes control of Todd's assets, returning them to Todd. Concurrently in October 2011, Jack Manning is named executive assistant and editor for The Sun by uncle and adoptive father Victor, Jr., positions he keeps when Todd regains control of his stake in Lord Enterprises in late 2011. Jessica Buchanan reports for both her grandfather and mother's newspaper, The Banner, and her uncle's tabloid, The Sun, at various times in the 1990s and 2000s. Todd founds subsidiary Manning Enterprises in June 2012, purchasing Port Charles publications Crimson magazine and The Port Charles Sun (formerly The Port Charles Press) newspaper. Upon the Todd's exit from Port Charles, his Port Charles acquisitions reverted to their former names and prior ownerships. Companies * The Banner – Chief daily newspaper for Llanview with a European bureau in Paris * The Sun – Tabloid newspaper in Llanview and primary competitor of The Banner * WVL/WVLE-TV – Local television station which produces news, talk, and television programming in Llanview * WVLE – Radio station for Llanview University and surrounding community * Manning Enterprises – Former publications Crimson magazine and The Port Charles Sun (formerly The Port Charles Press) tabloid, a cable television franchise, a sports publication, and two publishing houses (2012–13) * Lord/Manning Plant – Power plant formerly owned by Victoria Lord and Clint Buchanan (1984–85) Employees and estate trustees * Chairwoman/CEO: Victoria Lord – Publisher of the The Banner newspaper, owner of WVL-TV and WVLE radio * Co-owner: Dorian Lord * Co-owner and trustee: Todd Manning – Publisher and Editor of The Sun newspaper * Trustee: Richard Abbott – Managing editor of the European bureau of The Banner * Trustee: Tina Lord * Trustee: Victor Lord, Jr. * Trustee: Jessica Buchanan – Journalist for The Banner and The Sun * Trustee: Starr Manning * Trustee: Jack Manning – Editor and executive assistant for The Sun Category:Locations